Let the Fire Fall
by Aries Vincere
Summary: The Titans have disbanded in the near future, the reasons still unclear. With nothing to lose, Garfield Logan will go searching for the answers... [BBxRae]
1. Midnight Blues

_Hey everyone, I'm back from what seemed to be my nervous breakdown. My parents moved about 45 minutes away and I'm now staying with a friend's family. I have the computer hooked up in my room, but no internet (thank the Lord for floppys!)._

_Anyway, I'll be trying to update my stories ASAP. Thanks for your patience, faithful readers._

_A new story is coming your way now, so enjoy! –Jason_

**Let the Fire Fall**

_Chapter 1: Midnight Blues_

The smell of nicotine hovered in the midnight air as I lit up another cigarette, releasing a breath of smoke into the sky. Smoking is something I would have never even thought of doing, but, you know, these kinds of things change.

I leaned over the balcony, staring blankly at the parade of lights that made up this hell we call Jump City.

I took another puff of the death-stick, as I like to call 'em, sighing deeply. My stereo called from the living room, belting out song after song about a romance turned deadly, or the latest suicidal rampage.

I couldn't say this is the life I wanted to lead. I'm sure somewhere in that unforgiving world was a door unlocked, waiting for me to find it. Though when so many doors get slammed in your face, it's hard to be optimistic.

I soon let the burnt cigarette stub fall from my mouth, and quickly ground it into the cement with my shoe. I walked back into my home sweet home…an old, dark and dirty apartment in the wonderful Downtown district. Oh yeah; home is definitely where the heart is.

I walked lazily to the bathroom, and switched on the small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. I peered into the cloudy mirror and looked back into my own tired face. I ran my hand across the week-old beard stubble growing on my chin, and noticed the ugly, dark circles enclosing my hollow, worn eyes. My skinny yet athletic frame was covered with a battered, stained tanktop. The only change I felt decent about was my height. I had grown a lot during those last teenage years, hitting the 6 foot 2 mark. Still, I feel I am just a shadow of the young man with the gleaming eyes and pleasant smile.

Suddenly, the phone made itself be heard, ringing shrilly. I moaned angrily; those damn bill collectors would surely be on my case again. After the third ring, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…um, this is Victor Stone. May I please speak with Mr. Logan?"

I almost dropped the phone, feeling utter shock. Feeling stupid, I regained my composure and put the phone back to my ear.

"I think you have the wrong number."

I held my breath, hoping he would just hang up.

"Gar, stop being an idiot. You know that I know it's you."

I sighed sadly, shaking my head.

"OK, it's me, you caught me. What do you want, Vic? I'm really busy at the moment."

"Bullshit. If you were busy, you wouldn't bother to pick up the phone."

"Dude, whatever. Just cut to the chase."

"What's wrong with you, man? I called because I see how you were."

"I'm sorry, Vic. I've been in a bad way lately."

"I think we all have."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Anyway, what's going on?"

"I need to meet you. Now. Donnie's Diner."

"Why in the hell are we meeting at midnight?"

"Because shit's goin' down. Bad stuff, man. Listen, just meet me there in 15. I really need to see you there, Gar."

"Fine, I'll be there. Later."

"Bye."

I didn't have the slightest idea what was going on, but I knew it couldn't be rainbows and butterflies. I swung my jacket across my shoulder and turned off the lights, closing the door and entering the cool, foggy night…

_Like all puzzles, the pieces will fit together in good time. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter; reviews appreciated._


	2. Hiding the Regret

Well, I guess people weren't too excited about the first chapter, which is fine. It was supposed to be confusing in a sense that it sets up the plot. Anyway, the next chapter should help a little bit…but of course, I can't give much away just yet. ;) Thanks for reading everyone.

**Let the Fire Fall**

_Chapter 2: Hiding the Regret_

The green-skinned man blended in well with the midnight world of quiet streets and dark alleyways. His footsteps and his thoughts seemed to be the only thing in rhythm; his rapidly-beating heart had a mind of its own right now.

He rounded the next corner, jacket flapping against his ragged shirt. Garfield looked up slowly and saw the maroon, blinking sign which read "Donnie's". The changeling found himself wanting to turn back and crawl back into the apartment, unnoticed and unseen.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he said aloud, the staleness and hurt in his voice surprising. Gar suddenly felt very cold and put on his jacket, accepting the small warmth it brought. He took two small steps back, remembering…

_Two years ago._

Gar packed his things quickly, not caring what landed in the suitcase. He just had to get out; the hurt was mounting heavily and it was crushing him to death. He snapped the suitcase shut and practically ran out of the room.

As he shuffled into the hallway, he found his four teammates standing there, blocking his way out to freedom.

"Please don't go, man," Cyborg pleaded, leaving his normal, "let's-kick-ass" attitude behind at this moment. "You don't understand why we did what we did."

"Don't lie to my face, Cyborg. Just stick to what you're good at…back-stabbing," Gar said coldly, looking at his former best friend with a hatred more powerful than the Devil's wrath.

Starfire was a couple feet away, crying softly. Raven looked at him and shook her head sadly. "So the magic circle is broken," she said, looking into his emerald eyes. Gar pushed her aside without hesitation, and resisted the urge to turn around and he tell her how much he cared for her.

Swallowing hard, the changeling faced their leader. "Go ahead, say what you have to say," he said, looking into Robin's masked eyes.

"I have nothing to say to a traitor like you," the Titans leader said, dismissing Gar like a piece of trash. The changeling grabbed his communicator from his utility belt and chucked it against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces.

"I'll be watching you all fall apart, and I'll enjoy every minute of it," he said, and with that last comment, he was out the door forever…

_Present._

Garfield found himself shaking with a heated anger after thinking about that horrible night. When he finally calmed himself down, the changeling found himself walking toward the diner, wondering what would come next…

When he opened the diner door, he found Cyborg and Raven sitting at a booth way in the back. A waitress asked him if he needed a table and he told her he did not, then slowly made his way to the two Titans.

"Hello Cyborg. Hello Raven. What brings you to such a lovely part of town?" he questioned sarcastically, seating himself. "Wow, always one to lighten the mood, aren't you Beast Boy?" Cyborg commented, annoyed.

"I haven't gone by that name in two years, Cy, my man. What makes you think I'll start again now?" Garfield laughed, feeling strangely at peace.

"Alright, 'Gar-field', do you even want to know why we called you here?" Raven asked, just as annoyed as Cyborg.

"Yeah…you wanted to treat me to a midnight snack of apple pie," he laughed again, trying to make this obviously morbid conference more enjoyable.

Cyborg sighed and covered his face with his hands. "No, we called you here because it's time to make peace."

Garfield looked at him and busted up laughing again, making other diners stare at him angrily. "Oh, geez, you picked a great time to do so, Cy. Two years! Next thing I know, you'll be telling me which retirement home you're choosing to stay at!"

Raven slammed her fist against the table, making the restaurant completely silent. "Look, are you going to listen to us or not! We'll leave now and never speak again! Is that what you want?"

After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, Garfield sighed and looked at her. "Alright, I'm listening…"

_Ah, the evil cliffhanger! xD_

_Anyway, we shall continue next time with more pieces to the puzzle, such as: what happened to Robin and Starfire?_

_See you next time, and thanks for reviews._

_PS- Yes, I know the point-of-view changed. It will keep going back and forth. ;)_


	3. Heart Grenades

Wow, that's much better…thank you to all who reviewed; I know it's difficult to remember to do so, but it makes me feel like I'm entertaining people to the best of my ability, so I truly appreciate it. So, let's get back to the diner, and find out what's going on…

**Let the Fire Fall**

Chapter 3: Heart Grenades

_I really didn't want to hear what my two former teammates had to say; the past can't be changed and I wasn't looking for a chance to brush off some skeletons in my closet. I think what got me was the look in Raven's eyes; she really was trying to get me to see something important. I couldn't resist that girl's charm, and I reminded myself of the years I spent wondering how she really felt…_

Raven sighed angrily and I decided I better not push my luck any farther. "I'm serious for once, Raven. What's going on?"

She looked up and stared deeply into my eyes, as if she was seeing some inside of me that I couldn't. "Since you left, Garfield, the team was never the same."

I laughed softly and shook my head. "Lemme guess… there was an empty void in your hearts that couldn't be filled, because you felt remorse after kicking me off the team?"

Raven surprisingly nodded slowly, her facial expression showing pain from the past. "We thought we were doing the right thing, because…well…" she trailed off, looking away, embarrassed.

"…you were willing to throw everything away," Cyborg cut in uncomfortably. We sat in silence for a few moments, and I thought deeply about what I'd say next.

"You guys just don't understand, do you? Where was the respect in being the group goofball? Where was the Doom Patrol when I needed them? Steve (_Author's Note: Steve Dayton is Mento's real name_) was a like a second father to me and yet I never saw him! Is that the kind of life I want to lead? Always wondering, what if?"

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other and then shuffled in their chairs awkwardly. "We could have helped you sooner," Cyborg said, trying to sound kind. "If you felt that way, you should have come and talked to us, and not just leave, man."

"You guys wouldn't expect it from the comic relief, don't you get it? You would have never understood," I said, knowing the lies behind those words even as they came out.

"No, Bea- Garfield. You know that's not true. You're hiding something deeper than that," Raven said, still looking into my eyes with a fiery gaze.

"Look, I don't need your guys telling me about my own decisions! If I wanted to leave, you didn't need to destroy my heart in the process!" I yelled, making heads turn again.

"It was time for me to grow up and be a man, and live my own life."

"Being a man doesn't mean leaving your team, your family behind, Garfield. We all respected the fact that you wanted to change your life, but you did it in a way which hurt us all."

The silence was back again, and it was crushing.

"Look, maybe I don't want to tell you guys everything about me. And I know you feel the same. The past can't be undone. All this aside, did we even get to the real problem yet?"

Cyborg took a deep breath. "No, we haven't. Here's the lowdown: Robin and Starfire moved to Gotham City about five months ago and we haven't heard from them since. Robin always gave me a number to reach him at, but there's been on luck. Even the communicators failed us. We're trying to come back, B.B. Reform the team; you know, and make things right again. Raven and I agreed that we'd leave for Gotham in a week, and find out what's going on. Do you want to come with us?"

Suddenly, I had a giant pit in my stomach; the past was catching up with me again, and I hated to face it. I hated to face all of them, especially in a way which made me look like the fool.

"I can't. No, count me out of this one," I said, swallowing back the lump in my throat. "This little reunion will only pull us farther apart."

"Didn't you listen to a word we said, Garfield? Why are you doing this?" Raven asked, the anger in her voice rising.

I felt a rage boiling inside me as well, angry that they had dragged me to a diner to bring me back into a world which I despised. I grabbed my jacket and began to get up, and when Raven noticed this, she began to get up as well.

"No, let him go. We don't need him," Cyborg said coldly, staring at me with malicious eyes. I practically ran out of that diner, once again trying to run from my mistakes…

When the diner was out of sight, I stopped running, trying to catch my breath. I hated this feeling. They just had to come and remind me of all of these lies…

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, surprising me. I turned around sharply and saw it was Raven. More surprising, she didn't look angry.

"Garfield, I don't care what made you leave the team. I don't care that you left. I'm just happy to see you. Times change, and so do people, but the feelings you have for them never seem to die. Do you understand? Deep down, you're dying to let yourself be free. You're a wonderful, optimistic person…you have always been the kind of person I wish I was. That's why…that's why…" she tried to say, and for the first time in my life, I saw Raven cry.

I felt the hot tears forming in my eyes, feeling the hurt of seeing this beautiful, smart woman sob, especially over me. I took her in my arms and embraced her, the hug letting go those years of built-up regret and emotional toll.

Now, more than ever, I needed to find the truth…

_Well, I think this was a good "tying" chapter. I hoped you guys liked it; reviews always appreciated and thanks for reading! ;)_


	4. Rekindle the Flame

Wow, I got a very positive response for chapter 3… thank you so much to those all reviewed, and read. xD We'll be seeing some more fluffiness and a little more sunshine in the next chapters, but don't worry drama fans, conflict is waiting 'round the bend…

Oh, today, the 8th of November, is my 1-year anniversary of being a member of so feel free to say "Happy Anniversary" in your reviews; I love all that of corny staff! xD Thanks.

**Let the Fire Fall**

Chapter 4: Rekindle the Flame

_Was this man who stood before me the same boy who liked to throw water balloons filled with miscellaneous gunk on me? No…it couldn't be. This man was CONCERNED about me, making sure I was all right. This was a man who brought me to tears. This was a man who I had wished for all my life._

_And yet, as I stood shivering in his embrace, I knew it was Garfield Logan; the one and only…_

"Shh, Raven, you know I'll always be there for you," Garfield said to me, the words making me tingle inside, making me feel like I mattered. I looked into his caring, emerald eyes and saw him smile that famous toothy grin. God, that grin…

"Gar…I…I never thought…" I started to say, then stopped, overcome by the feelings that rid my mind of conscious thought.

"You never thought what? That I cared? Raven, I've always cared for you, even since we were just kids."

"Stop shitting me, Gar."

"Raven, have you ever known me to lie?"

"Do you really want to me to answer that question?" I smiled, feeling much better. "You don't know how long I've waited to see you again like this. It seemed you were gone forever. You've changed so much in two years!"

He let go of me and stretched lazily, looking at the ground. "Yeah…it's funny two years on your own can change your whole perspective about life."

"But you'll always been that goofy kid with the cute smile," I said, looking to the night sky. "Just because you're nineteen doesn't mean you have to let go of who you are."

"It was time to grow up; I was pretty much the last to do so," Garfield said, his face contorted with thought. "I wanted to known, to be recognized as a successful person without the Titan label."

I felt a little angry at his comment, a little surprised at what I was hearing. "You mean, you didn't want to be known as a Titan?"

"It wasn't that, it's just…I don't know, Raven. I still have a long way to go."

We sat in silence for a moment, taking in the sights and sounds of the night. "Anyway, I better be getting home. Vic will probably pound me tomorrow for being such a jackass. Where are you staying?"

"Well, there's a problem…I'm not staying anywhere," I said, embarrassed. "I've been living in Azarath for the past year. I just came back to Earth for the first time tonight."

"Well, I can't let you sleep on the street. Guess you'll have to come home with me. Deal?" he asked, smiling that grin again.

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand. We laughed a little nervously, and then he took my hand, leading me towards his apartment…

Garfield pulled a key from his pocket and fumbled with the lock, finally getting the door to open. The first thing I saw was a huge pile of laundry, sitting in the corner, along with a pizza box which looked weeks old.

"Nice castle you got here, Prince Charming," I said sarcastically, stepping over the laundry. "Garfield, you're just as bad as when you were a kid."

He just laughed and shrugged. "I don't have time to clean; I'm working two jobs just to pay rent and eat."

"You could at least pick up some stuff," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Geez, sorry…MOM," he said, shaking his head. He picked up the pizza box and chucked it out his front door, past the walkway, right over the balcony.

"What did you do that for!" I asked, shocked.

"Relax, the dumpster's right under there," he said, pointing toward the walkway. I looked at him like was a complete moron and walked back into the living room. "What?" he called back, following me.

I threw the small bag of my personal items onto the couch, then flopped down next to it. "I guess I'll be bunking here then."

"Are you sure? I mean, I have a bed…" he began to say, then went red with embarrassment. "I mean, no, that's not what I-"

"Relax, Garfield. It's fine," I said, laughing. "Just stop talking, you goof."

He looked at me oddly then shrugged it off. "Alright. If you need anything, just come get me. I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Goodnight, Mr. Logan," I said, smiling. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Yeah, sure…no problem," he said in a strange tone, and looked at me a long time. A few moments later he shut the door to his bedroom.

I couldn't go to sleep for the longest time…I suppose I had too much on my mind.

Suddenly, I had the most mischievous idea.

I got up from the couch, and started to sneak up to Garfield's bedroom door…

_Wow, Raven's a naughty girl. xD Just so you guys know, we're assuming that Raven gained the ability to control her powers at this point in her life. _

_Why is Beast Boy acting so weird? Just you'll have to find out next chapter. ;)_

_Thanks for reviews!_


	5. When the Sun Sleeps

The story's unfolding slowly but surely, and we're still wondering why Beast Boy's acting so weird, right? Well, let's continue…

I usually don't use song lyrics, but I thought Relient K's "Over Thinking" fit this chapter perfectly. So, that's where this chapter's lyrics come from. Thanks. ;)

Warning: Contains a good amount of fluffiness! xD

**Let the Fire Fall**

Chapter 5: When the Sun Sleeps

_I was thinking_

_Over thinking_

_About exactly how I'm not exactly him_

_I'll break my heart in two_

_More times than you could ever do_

_You're my dream please come true_

I had told Raven that I was dead tired, and I guess she assumed I was sleeping right now. Truth was, I was far from sleep and dreams. So many things had happened tonight… so many things had been said. It's funny how fate leads people in certain directions. I mean, I thought I had my life all figured out, then BAM, it all crumbled before my eyes.

And then there was Raven…has she known all along that I…well…loved her? I don't think I've ever cared for someone that much since the Doom Patrol; why else would I take her harassment for so many years?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door begin to creak open. I forgot I just had my boxers on, so I pull up the covers in a single motion and pretended that I was fast asleep.

The door swing fully open, and I heard quiet yet audible footsteps coming towards me. A moment later, I felt Raven sitting down on the foot of my bed…

_I was sinking_

_Lower, sinking_

_Cause I lost the things I held on to_

_They let me think a thought_

_A thought that I would know was not_

_Of seeing my dream come true_

The room was dead quiet for a few moments, then I heard a sad sigh. I could only wonder what poor Raven was thinking right now. Did she feel anger of my departure for those two long years?

I pretty much got the opposite kind of answer when her fingers started to run themselves through my hair. The animal in me wanted to purr and twitch my leg, but I forced myself not to. I was melting in this beautiful women's touch!

"Garfield, I missed you so much, and you probably don't even know it," she whispered, her voice filled with an unmistakable sadness. "I wonder what you're dreaming about right now."

I almost spoke out, almost spilling my heart right out in front of her. Again, I resisted the urge, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I must have caused you throughout the years. I know you must have hated me at times, Garfield. Though through all the hurt, I always hoped that you would at least know that I cared…"

"Raven, I have," I said, unable to keep quiet anymore. "I'm been listening to you the entire time."

Raven looked over and smiled at me. "Yeah, I know."

I could tell my face was contorted with shock. "You did!"

"Yes, Garfield. I did. I also know that you answered just the way I wanted you to."

A moment later, Raven laid down next to me, and I didn't know if she knew my heart was racing. Throwing concern to the wind, I leaned into her and kissed her.

To my delight, she kissed me back, and I knew from this single moment that this love was meant to be.

When we finally broke the kiss, she moved her head down to my chest. "I love the way I can hear your heart beat," she said, smiling sleepy.

There was so many things I wanted to say to this wonderful women who lay next to me, but for now, I would let sleep overtake me…

_(insert "awww") xD_

_Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Like always, reviews lurved. ;)_


	6. Scatter the Ashes

Alright guys, I'm back from Orlando! Yeah, I did the whole Disney thing and I had a pretty good time. I caught a cold right before we left, so I'm kind of weak in the brain and body right now. Oh well, maybe it will spark something amazing in the story. ;) Thanks for your on-going support!

This chapter is basically a self-reflection from Beast Boy about the choices he has made in his life; I think we all have them from one time to another. Enjoy. -Jason

**Let the Fire Fall**

_Chapter 6: Scatter the Ashes_

My eyes flickered open slowly, drawing in the new day that awaited outside my dusty, dim apartment. It didn't seem so dim and dusty, however, when I looked at the sleeping angel who lay next to me. Petty matters like that were unimportant; I was the luckiest guy around to be next to her.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to wake Raven. My feet shuffled to the corner of the small bedroom, and I sat down on old paint bucket. A small wave of depression hit my heart, and it surprised me. Here was Raven, this smart, lovely girl, and I couldn't even provide a nice place for her to crash. "What-ifs" started flood my thoughts and I wondered about the choices I had made.

"_I left because I wanted a fresh start," _I told myself fiercely, as if I wanted that phrase to sink in and stay there. _"No…you left because you couldn't handle your problems."_

I was contradicting myself over and over, ideas volleyed back and forth in my mind.

"_Well, if I really did need a fresh start, now's the time to do it, my last shot_."

My ears perked up when I heard a small moan escape Raven's lips. I sat a little straighter and wondered what was wrong.

"No, Gar, please…don't leave me again…no…please…"

Raven was talking uncomfortably in her sleep, dreaming a nightmare…and it was all my fault. As I watched her toss and turn in my bed, helpless, I started to cry. The tears just came pouring out all at once, held back for over two years. I sobbed silently and wondered how I could ever forgive myself for what I did that one autumn night...the way I keep telling myself it never happened…truth is, it DID happen, and I only have myself to blame…

_Two years ago, the night before Beast Boy's departure…_

"Where you goin', BB?" Cyborg asked absent-mindedly, his eyes glued to the game he was playing with the uttermost concentration.

"I'm just going for a walk," he said, his voice monotone and uncaring. Any thought of backing out was now dead and gone.

Cyborg pressed pause and turned around to face his best friend. "Hey, man, is everything OK? You don't sound like it."

The changeling just looked at the metallic teen and then looked away. "I'm fine. Why the HELL wouldn't I be?"

Cyborg studied Beast Boy for a moment, eyeing him. "Al…right then." He turned back around and pressed start, continuing the game.

Beast Boy spent not a minute more wasting time as he strapped his boots on and headed into the night; the cold that pierced his emerald, bare skin didn't bother him. He thought about turning into a small bird and getting there quickly, but he didn't want to risk being noticed…not that that was hard enough already.

As he made his way down to his destination, a part of him was screaming to turn around just go home. Try as he might, he found his feet were now carrying him…

Minutes later, he approached the alleyway, darker than the midnight sky and smelling of urine, booze and other disgusting scents. If he had had been his normal self, Beast Boy would have never come here, not in a million years.

He walked further into the dark alley and saw the shadow he had been expecting. With one quick motion, it gestured him to follow.

"Do you understand the plan?" the shadow asked bluntly, without hesitation.

"Yes."

"Do you understand that we will kill you if you fail to complete the task?"

"…I do."

With that, the shadowy figure led Beast Boy to a small, abandoned warehouse, covered in grime and cobwebs. Once inside, the figure stopped at a large safe, and span the combination quickly. He popped the lock and opened the metal door, revealing a small hand-written map and a set of keys labeled in different rooms, like "First Corridor" or "Supply Room".

"If you complete the task, Mr. Logan, will we return what you are seeking unharmed. If not…I think you know."

The changeling wanted to kill this evil demon in front of him right then and there, but he would never get Matt back if he did. And then he'd REALLY be dead.

"The target you are locating is a man who goes by the name "Hokimoto". He has a, "toy" of mine that I'd like back. But it seems Mr. Hokimoto doesn't share well with others. I want it back, immediately."

"And that's where I come in, right?" Beast Boy asked coldly, glaring at the shadow.

"You ARE a smart boy, aren't you, Mr. Logan? Well, after you get my little toy back from the bastard Hokimoto, we have to teach him a lesson, yes? Such a…wrong-doing can't go unpunished."

"So, you want to me to…to…kill him?"

"Exactly."

_Present._

The last sobs ripped out of my body, and I sat there heaving, trying to catch my breath. Much to my dismay, Raven started to stir, finally waking up.

Thinking quickly, I rubbed the tears from my eyes and sat up straight, making sure to hide any trace of emotional pain from my face.

The empath slowly opened her eyes, and her gaze then feel upon me. "Good morning, Mr. Logan," she said smiling, her eyes half-closed.

It took everything I had to give her a big, fake smile. "Good morning Rae. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I really did," she said, sitting up. "Today's the day…Gotham City awaits."

I nodded, keeping the fake smile plastered to my face, hoping she would never know.

"Yeah, very exciting, huh? Let's go meet the ol' bucket of bolts."

We changed very quickly and got our suitcases in hand. Raven stepped out of the apartment and further into the awaiting day. As I locked the door to my apartment, I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

This was going to be hard…so hard.

_Well, you finally know what happened that night two years ago, but why would Beast Boy ever think of killing someone? And who is this Matt he is trying to rescue? Find out next chapter. ;) Like always, thanks so much for reviews!_


	7. From the Core

Sorry I haven't updated in a while everyone; I was terribly sick and the holidays caught up with me. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. And now, on to the story!

**Let the Fire Fall**

Chapter 7: From the Heart

The green changeling walked to the parking garage, where Raven was already waiting, leaning against his old Honda Civic.

"How did you know this was my car?" he asked, surprised. Raven just smiled, rolling her eyes. "If anyone had a cheesy license plate like 'LUVTOFU', I knew it would be you," she laughed, pleased with herself.

Gar shook his head and managed a small smile. "Things never change, do they?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Raven said slyly, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. The changeling's cheeks became a darker green, obviously blushing. "I guess…they do."

"Why didn't you drive us yesterday?" Raven asked as they got into the car.

"Well, I didn't exactly feel like driving last night. I needed to clear my mind," Gar stated while turning on the ignition.

As he put the Civic in drive, Raven wanted to say something to comfort him; he looked so lost and out of place. "I can relate," she replied, sighing. "Even though I was able to gain somewhat control of my powers, I can feel my father's presence. We all have our demons…for me I guess that's literal."

Garfield nodded slowly, taking in Raven's words. He wondered what had made Raven so open during the time he had been away. Was he a distraction? An annoyance? The unknown was bearing down on his heart, hard…

The car sped along the highway at a leisurely pace, and when Garfield looked over, Raven was lightly snoozing, her head against the window. He couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about…

'_What am I doing_?" Garfield asked himself, shaking his head. "_What do I care if she likes me or not_?"

"…_because you like her_," a voice in his head told him simply.

Garfield could deny it until he was blue in the face, but the fate of the matter was that he loved Raven like no other person in the world…

"Rise and shine, Raven," the changeling said softly, shaking her shoulder gently. The empath stirred from her slumber, rubbing her violet eyes. "Hmm, we're here already? That was fast."

"Yeah, for you it was. It was a nice three-hour drive for me," he said, smiling. She smiled back, then opened the car door, walking to the trunk of the Civic. Gar locked the doors then followed her, helping Raven with the luggage.

The LAX parking lot went for miles; the horizon in front of them was endless asphalt. "I could just telepo-…No, not a good idea," Raven said aloud, motioning toward the crowds of people. "I don't think people even remember the countless times of when we saved them."

Fifteen minutes later, the exhausted couple reached their terminal. After a long check-in, they finally got their tickets and went searching for their gate.

"Gate B34…Gate B34," Garfield read aloud, searching the endless rows of numbers. The changeling was too preoccupied with the search, and ran into a passing traveler. "Oh, excuse me, si-"

Gar looked up and saw Cyborg standing there, a goofy grin on his kind face. "What's up, Green Genes."

The changeling laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "You're not mad about last night?"

"Nah, you know that I know the real you," Vic said, giving Raven a hug. "Well, we're all here, and the plane doesn't leave until 3…you guys want to get a coffee or something?"

"You boys go ahead; I'm going to look for a new novel for the plane ride," Raven said. "I'll meet you guys at Starbucks in a few." She gave Garfield a kiss on the cheek and went off into the crowd.

"Wow, she's really…affectionate," Cyborg noted.

"Yeah, Vic, I don't know what happened during the time I was away…she really changed, didn't she?"

"A little…it's probably because Raven missed you horribly. C'mon, let's go get that coffee."

The two men ordered their drinks and sat a small table, sipping their steamy drinks.

"I love her, Vic," Garfield blurted suddenly, choking back some of the coffee. "I love her more than she'll ever know."

Vic smiled and nodded. "Like I said to you over and over, time after time, I knew you did."

"I was just too childish to admit it," Gar said, sighing. "I was too busy trying to get attention and make every laugh."

"You know you gotta tell her, Gar. It's the only way you both will be happy."

"I know, Vic, I know. I will when the time is right."

The two men leaned back, daydreaming, lost in thought…

_Short but sweet. Gotham City awaits… reviews loved and appreciated! xD_


	8. My Personal Sin

**Let the Fire Fall**

Chapter 8: My Personal Sin

"_Flight 454 to Gotham City now boarding. Passengers with small children and…"_

"That's us," Vic said, grabbing his carry-on. Gar and Raven followed suit, and the three friends went up to the gate. A smiling blonde checked their tickets and automatically wished them a good flight.

The three luckily had seats in the same row, and being his typical self, Gar called the window seat.

"_Typical Gar; I should be annoyed but I'm just happy he's acting like his normal self again_," Raven thought to herself, putting her carry-on in the overhead.

Cyborg whispered something to the green man and the both of them giggled like schoolboys. Raven smirked at their laughter and just rolled her eyes…

20 minutes later, the plane was well into the blue, vastness of the sky and Gar rested an arm on the window, scanning at the endless rows of brown and green squares. He was lost in another world the other two would never understand, and soon, his dreams began, like an old, dusty projector switched on after decades…

_Two years ago._

Garfield Logan, then known to the world as just Beast Boy, was in a hawk morph, flying as quick as he could to the building the shadow man had marked on the map. He landed near the loading dock and morphed back into a human, his heart beating madly and mind racing.

"_If I screw this up, then not only is Matt dead, but I am too."_

He retrieved the map from his utility belt and scanned it, trying to plan the best possible way to get to inside unseen.

"_Mouse, fly, then…we'll see from there."_

Gar morphed into a mouse and scurried into the building via one of the small holes made my by temporary fellow species. Saving time, he went straight from mouse to fly and buzzed rapidly down the halls, lights and blurs mixing together in the simple fly's vision he had.

"_I don't want do this; I'm so scared."_

When he spotted the blurry words of Hokimoto's office, he morphed back into his human self and opened the door after what seemed like months.

Sure enough, a man was sitting, back turned, the scribbling of his pencil deafening compared to the quiet stillness gar felt spread through his being.

"Ah, come in, come in; you must be the assassin he sent to kill me. Can I offer you something to drink before you "do me in", say they say in this country?" Hokimoto called, sitting up.

Beast Boy took 2 large steps back, eyes widening. His mind was racing and he suddenly forgot where he was.

"Ah, don't be so taken aback; I knew you were coming. I'm not a stupid man and everyone has their time. I'm a defenseless old man," he chuckled, putting on a pot of coffee.

At this, Beast Boy started to cry, large tears flowing from his bulging eyes. "Don't try and fuck with me; I don't WANT to do this!" he screamed, panting.

Hokimoto finally turned to him, studying him, expressionless. Then he just plastered on another smile. "Don't worry, young one, I just figured out why you are here. You aren't doing this of free will."

"H-h-how would you know that?" Gar whispered, having trouble breathing.

"The fear in your eyes, the panic coming off of you in waves. Yes, I understand. You must kill or be killed."

Beast Boy looked up at him, the tears flowing like a faucet. "I won't do it. Y-y-you're not my enemy."

Hokimoto smiled even wider, if possible. "Young one, it's very simple really. If you don't kill me, THEY'LL kill me, and you, and whoever else you're involved with. Death is a part of life and like clockwork in the eyes of our maker…everyone has their time."

Hokimoto sat down, sighing. "You see, I picked the wrong company 20 years ago. I had my suspicions. But since the salary was good, I decided it was worth it. Look at me now." The optimistic older man chuckled. "You reap what you sow."

Gar was quiet for a long time, then finally spoke. "Why do they want to kill you?"

"I reached out and spread the word about this company. I exposed the demons of their work and of course, they found out. I am not sad however; if I could save hundreds, even thousands of lives, it was worth it."

Gar nodded sadly, sitting down, burying his head on his lap.

"Isn't there anyway-", Gar started to say, but then stopped after he looked up. Hokimoto had a small pistol in hand, the barrel pressed against his temple.

"Now you won't have to take my kill and have it on your conscience. Good bye, young one, and may God give you piece."

Beast Boy screamed and felt himself running towards the older man, but it was too late. He heard the shot like a missile and the wise man named Oda Hokimoto was no more.

Shrilling alarms had gone off, and Gar knew he had to leave. Morphing into a fly, he flew like a bat out of Hell through the dark, winding hallways…

Ten minutes, Garfield Mark Logan was sobbing outside the city; for himself, Matt, Hokimoto…and a world that had taken away his innocence.

_Present._

Garfield awoke from his nightmares and took a minute to remind himself of where he was. Remembering he was on a plane to Gotham, he settled back into reality…

Raven felt bad about invading Garfield's dreams, but she had been so worried. Now, she wasn't sure what to say or do. She wiped away the tears so the boys couldn't see…


End file.
